Naruto
by Takuya No SasoDei
Summary: Bosan yang menjadikan mereka keluar dari markas dan menikmati perjalanan mereka diberbagai desa.


S Oy Minna-san! Kenalin neeh author baru gabung. Hha... aku ini masih "Amatiran" jadi kalo story nya "Jelex",ada typo,aneh,bahasa gonta ganti dan dibuat dengan otak dibawah standar nasional *jyaaah* harap maklum ..satu lagi,untuk judul aku sedikit bingung jadi buat judulnya ini dia,cerita teraneh edisi bulan ini semoga sangat menyenangkan *payah* ."

JJ ala nak Akatsuki

Wish # 1 cepat mulai story aneh ini (Akatsuki)

Dipagi hari nan indah dan suasana damai angin yang meniupkan udara yang nyaman nya terpaksa harus menghilang oleh teriakan orang nista macam Akatsuki

Andd siapa yang udah pada tau kelanjutan nya?

Yaudah baca aja!

Pein:"Gaje banget sih loh,buruan mulai kagak usah pake basa basi!"

Deidara:"Iyah nih un, buruan deeh aku kan udah gak sabar menanti peranan yang akan aku mau aku main kan unn"

Kisame:"Dar..."

Author:"MAU DIMULAI KAGAK?"

Akatsuki:"WOOOKEE(un)"

Author:"Giliran, girang banget"

Akatsuki:Ngasih death glere level 2

Narator:"Baiklah pada..."

Akatsuki:"Kagak usah banyak kata kata,langsung aja (un)" pake tereak terek melibihi keres nya suara motor yang lagi ngerace

Author:"Iyyee..."

IT'S MY STORY

Wish # 2 Jalan jalan (ALL (-)Kakuzu)

"Senpai liat gak lollipop yang tadi nya tobi taroh di atas kasur nya senpai" tanya Tobi ke Deidara sambil nyariin ntu lolipop yng udah sisa stengah banyak iler nya lagi*yaiiiyy*

Si Deidara ya sama sekali ngak ngejawab %yah jangan kan buat ngejawab noleh aja kagak%

"Senpai...Senpai...SEENPAIII!" treak Tobi kayak orang frustasi emang benerkok

"Apaa an sih loh un? Ngegangguin gue aja yang lagi membayang kan libur yang nyaman tanpa...un...yahh,yang pasti nya tanpa loe un" kata deidara sambil nunjuk kin Tobi

"Eh kok tanpa tobi siiih?"Tanya Tobi+lagi ngusep mata nya yang udah mulai berair.

"Ya iya lah kan,kalo loe ngikut bisa aja perjalanan bakal hancur berantakan un. Mungkin bisa juga kita kesesat di tengah jalan,gara gara ulah mu ngejar pelangi" jawab Deidara dengan disambut linangan air mata nya Tobi *pa nyaa?*

"Udah ah gue mau keluar aja deh un daripada disini lama** gue bisa depresi" Ucap Deidara sambil melangkah keluar kamar "Heeh... bosen gue un,JJ yuuk un"tawar dei pada teman** nya dan langsung dapat telakan dari Kakuzu mo tao apa yang sii kakuzu yaeeyalah secara gitu si kakuzu kan sayang banget ama tunangan**.

"Hallah lu pelit banget Kakuzu ntu uang kan bisa aja ntar Leader kita nya gantiin" ucap Kisame tanpa pikir panjang,biasa lahh otak 'fish'

"Iya tuuh gue juga pengen keluar sambil lirik* toko dijalan,kali aja ada krim anti aging yang mampu menindas keriput menyebalkan ini" tambah si Keriput muda alias kakak nya Sasuke(Sasuke:eh kok gue ikutan juga sih,bukan nya dialog gue ada di studio seblah yang judul nya cinta SasuNaru.Author: yee kan cuma nama kagak pake dialog. Sasuke:" sorry!. Author: Makanya jangan asal nubruk aja loe( ngasih death glare level 3))bin anak nya bang Fugaku + punya nyak nama nya Mikoto juga...*Itachi: buruan lama banget siiiih tinggal bilang aja kalo "ITACHI yang ganteng + play b*y'. Author: BERISIK, DIAM LU!*

Yap itulah dia itachi yang muka nya,hooooeeekssss *muntah berat* paling ganteng+play b*y *kagak ikhlas gue ngomong nya*

Lader pun muncul juga setelah berabad abad mengurung diri %Jyaaah% "Napa neeeh pada lesu?" Tanya Leader

"Kita pengen JJ Leader-Sama" kata Itachi buru buru takut kehabisan krim ditoko *jiah ellah di toko sebelah mah persediaan nya serumah jadi para pembeli kagak usah khawatir bin kesamber petir*

Tiba tiba = "Woooy jangan pada berisik doong gue lagi ngedoa neeeh mudahan dapet rezki!" Treak Hidan masih dengan posisi sujud *Hehehh*

"Doa apaan? percuma daaah kagak ada guna nya juga kali. Toh bukti nya aja gue masih miskin-miskin aja" Sambet Kakuzu

'Itu kan ellu, bukan gue" Balas Hidan kali ini udah posisi duduk

"Ada apa sih berisik banget" Ucap Sasori yang baru selesai mandiin kugutsunya

"Danna..Danna mau ikut gak JJ?" Tanya Dei sambil menghampiri Sasori

"Emang jadi?" Tanya sasori

Konan mondar mandir "Bener juga yee pake uang siapee?"

"Ngg~" Zetsu ngikut nimbrung "Naik paan?"

Setelah lama berpikir Pain akhirnya dapat jawaban nya "Kita...naik...mobil gue aje. Kemarin gue baru nyolong di bengkel bapa lu Chi" %Terus terang banget%

"TUNGGU! Dari mana dulu tuh duit"? Tanya kakuzu yang udah selesai 7 kali ngembokin loker uang nya

"Tenang aja gue yang bayarin" kata Pain

"Wah tumben banyak uang? Tanya konan

Pain cuma nyengir aneh

Iya lah orang pain nya aja ngambil uang kakuzu*

Readers : "Hebat ya pain bisa ngebuka in ntu gembok padahal 7 kali digembokin sama si kakuzu"

Pein : 'Oh iya dong"

Readers : "di SHINRA TENSEI ya pain?"

Pain : "Gak lah,di bogem aja ntu gembok udah kagak ada bentuk nya"

Authors : "Jelas lah orang gembok nya Kakuzu gambok mainan,yang pelastikan ntu"

Kakuzu : "Biarin mahal kalo yang asli,nya lagian kan hanya main FFn aja "

Readers : "Death glear level 4 diberi ke pain"

Pain : =,="

Authors: "Rasain loh khuhuhuhu siapa suruh bohong"

Udah ahh,gini aja deh siapa yang setuju kita JJ? kata Pein disusul dengan acungan tangan Itachi,Deidara,Sasori,Tobi,Konan,Zetsu,Hidan,and Kisame langsung ajja si Kakuzu ngangguk karena sekarang ini kagak pake duit nya

Authors : "hyaaah ksian banget sih loh Kakuzu"

"Okeh mari kita berkemas baran masing masing" ujar Leaders kita yang ditumbuhi banyak pierching

Pain: "Shinra tensei!"

Authors:" Bwaaaaa...aaa.a.a.a.a.a.a! kurang azzzem toeh siee pain! Kan ntu kenyataan!"

Pain: "Ngak tumbuh juga kali enne ntu nama nya khas gue and bla...bla...bla.."

Authors : "Kagak usah diperdulikan dahh membosankan"

Pain tersenyum "Oke berhubung semuanya setuju nyoo kita kemas barang barang!"

Semuanya pergi ke kamar masing masing untuk mengemasi barang yang akan mereka bawa nantinya.

**Dikamar Ita-me (Itachi - Kisame)**

Wish # 3 supaya Krim anti aging ditoko nanti tidak kehabisan stok (Itachi)

Terlihat Itachi tengah meratapi dirinya didepan cermin,sambil mengoleskan krim lama nya disekitar hidung nya. Kisame masuk kekamar sabil mengeluh "Duhh, Chi bantuin dong! Masa gue mengemaskan barang lu juga"

"Aa...h! itu kan urusan lu, udah cepet beresin" perintah Itachi

"Tapi ini sungguh ti..."

"Jangan membantah kata-kata mama,nanti dikutuk dewa janshin" Ujar Itachi sambil menaburkan bedak di wajah nya

"Tapi ma,papi gak mau.." Balas Kisame dengan manja

Zetsu yang kebetulan lewat bawah tanah mendengar percakapan itu "Eehhh... " lalu kembali berlalu dengan badan yang merinding

"Haah semoga aja krim anti aging nya gak habis" ujar Itachi yang sedang membereskan pakaian nya pasal nya tadi berdebat panjang dengan Kisame dan akhir nya ia mengalah sambil memandang wajah didepan cermin, Itachi benar terpesona dengan wajah nya sendiri tapi keriput nya itu lho mengganggu

**Dikamar Saso-Dei (Sasori-Deidara)**

**Wish # 4 kiss (Sasori)**

Deidara dengan semangat memasukan beberapa tanah liat nya kedalam kantongan yang ada di pinggang nya "Masukan yang banyak un biar dijalan bisa menunjukan karya ku yang paling terbaru unnn"

Sasori diam diam memperhatikan Deidara yang tengah memasukan tanah liat nya Sasori meresa dada nya berdebar saat lama lama memperhatikan Deidara."Ngg~ ...Dei?"

"Ya unn.."

Sasori terkekeh "Kau ituu..."

"Un..?"

"Kau itu...Ma..mphh..Ngg~..Cc..cerewet"

Deidara mengalih kan pandangan nya dari wajah Sasori "Hu'uh"

Sasori tersenyum melihat nya tapi senyum itu tidak dapat dilihat Dei karna ia kan tidak melihat Saso

Sasori berjalan menuju Deidara yang masih mengemas barang barang sesaat menghentikan pekerjaan nya itu saat melihat Sasori berjongkok menghadap nya

"Dengar ya Danna! Aku tidak mau dikatakan cerewet lagi, bla...bla..bla.."

Dengan jarak sedekat ini hati Saso makin berdebar tanpa pikir panjang Sasori itu langsung mencium Deidara. Yang dicium kaget luar biasa dia tidak pernah menyangka akan dicium oleh Sasori No Danna nya yang ia cintai selama ini tapi ia tidak berani mengatakannya jadi memilih untuk dipendam nya

Sasori sadar ia mencium Deidara tapi ia tak kunjung mau melepas ciuman itu menurutnya Kisu ini sangat nikmat *WEEEEW*

Deidara memang terkejut tapi rasa yang ia pendam itu semakin meluap luap saja,dengan lembut ia membalas ciuman Sasori

Keduanya hanyut dalam tautan asmara *jyaaah* tapi Sasori dengan enggan melepas kan nya,lalu dia memegang kedua pipi Deidara. Kemudian tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutup karna senyumnya terlalu tulus

Deidara tertegun, dirasanya kedua tangan Sasori yang tanpa suhu. Deidara mengangkat kedua tangan nya tadinya ingin menujukanya ke kedua pipi Sasori tapi ia berubah pikiran. Maka ia lingkarilah tangannya di leher kayu Danna nya

**Dikamar Yahi-ko (Pain-Konan)**

**Wish # 5 Hentikan kegilaan konan terhadap kertas (Pain/Yahiko)**

Konan tengah memasukan barangnya tanpa henti, Pain menghapirinya "A..ngg~" Konan tak mendengar karna ia sibuk

"Hyuuhh..." Konan menepis peluh di kening nya

Author: Hallah kaya orang kerja kuli aja lu Kon,Padahal cuma masukin kertas kertas doang ke dalam ntu tas

Pain berbalik lalu kembali mengemas pierching pierching nya kedala tas nya juga "Aku tak suka diabaikan"

**Dikamar Hi-Ka (Hidan-Kakuzu)**

**Wish #6 Kaya kan aku(Kakuzu)**

Kakuzu duduk ditepi ranjang,sambil melihat Hidan lagi menyiapkan Ritual sakral nya "Hey Hidan!"

"Hahh!" jawab Hidan

"Lu bilang dewa Janshin itu baik kan" Tanya Kakuzu

"E'he.."

"Kalau begitu ia pasti bisa bikin gue kaya raya kan?" tanya nya (LAGI)

"Hnn.."

"Nape lu selalu menjawab pendek sih?" (LAGI)

"APA LU KAGAK LIHAT GUE LAGI NANGKEP MAGSA UNTUK DIJADIKAN TUMBAL!" ujar Hidan mencak mencak, lalu ia diam sebentar "Tadi kau bilang apa? Membuat mu kaya?"

"Ya"

"Hoohoho..jadi lu ingin kaya? Hahh,dewa Janshin selalu memberi apa yang kita ingin kan" kini Hidan bersemangat 45 dan menceritakan Sejarah Dewa Janshin kepada Kakuzu yang tadinya bertanya. Tapi pertanyaaan itu tidak dijawab Hidan. *Hadehh semakin gag seru aja nih cerita*

**Dikamar Ze-Bi (Zetsu-Tobi)**

Wish #7 Tobi jangan autis (Zetsu B-W)

"Tobi bisa diam tidak?" Zetsu menegur. Tapi si Tobi tetep aja teriak teriak sambil nyari lolipop nya yang sudah daritadi dicari namun tidak dapat juga

"Padahal lolipop itu kan sisa setengah banyak iler nya lagi,terus banyak lalat nya" ujar Zetsu-B

"Biarin Tobi pokok nya tetep suka yang ituuu!" jawab Tobi "Huaaaaeee...eh, ngg~ DAPAT!"

"Akhirnya ia bisa diam juga" sahut Zetsu-W akhir nya Tobi menemukan lolipop nya yang nyangkut di sarang laba laba *Uuuuh*

Hahhh sampai sini aja gue cape ngetik lagi. Gini deh hasil cerita dari otak yang pas pasan,maaf yaa cerita nya GaJe Bangett,aku juga gak niat banget baca FFn ini sebaik nya jangan semakin kedalam semakin aneeh

**To be continue****...**

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Benerkan aneh nih story kagak nyambung

Seperti apakah perjalanan GaJe mereka? *Huuu* dan apa SasoDei akan mengakui perasaan masing masing pada akhir nya?

Tunggu setelah pesan pesan berikut ini *jyaaah*

Haaaahh ==" capee neh ngetik cerita tapi gak ada konsep jadinya se'ada nya aja yee? Udah gitu ceritanya KAKU

Ngetik cerita pendek ini juga lamaaa banget yahh ini lah aku "Aneh"

Sampai jumpa di Next Chap \**/


End file.
